A Journey For Love and Forgiveness
by Major144
Summary: A sequal to An End to the Icy Madness. Simon is back to being sane. One day in the Libary he stumbles across the diary of his old fiancée Betty. Simon reads it and becomes depress. He wants to make amends and apologize for what he did many years ago when he first came in contact with the crown. Marceline, Finn, and Jake decide to take Simon to The Land of the Dead to make peace.
1. Chapter 1 An Unexpected Find

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 1 An Unexpected Find  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

Simon Petrikov entered the Land of Ooo library. It had been five months since he regained his sanity from Iceen the evil being that once lived in his crown. Over time he had repaired his relationship with his adoptive daughter Marceline who he referred to as Marcy. The two now lived together in Marecline's cave house.

Simon had gone around the land of Ooo and apologized to everyone he ever hurt, while he was the Ice King. Finn and Jake forgave him after the Iceen incident saying all his past misdeeds were not his fault. They then called him one of the bravest and kindest person they ever met. That greatly lifted Simon's spirt. The rest of the inhabitants of Ooo forgave him after hearing about the Iceen incident. After the apologies and forgiveness were given Simon started getting used to life in Ooo.

He enjoyed spending time with Marceline and her friends. One of his favorite things to do was go to the library and explore it's vast collection of books. He wanted to know about this new world he was end and he wanted to see if he could find anything from the past. He remembered that he was studying to be an antiquarian before he came in contact with the possessed crown. He was walking down one of the hallways. He looked up and saw an old book titled "The History of Billy" on the top self.

"Sounds like a good read." Said Simon.

He reached down and grabbed the crown that was tied to a little rope around his belt. He put it on his head. The crown no longer drove him crazy. With Iceen gone the crown was perfectly safe. Simeon's beard grew several inches longer. He started flapping his air and rise above the ground. Soon he was leveled with the top self. He picked up the book and saw a little book shoved against the self behind the book he grabbed, curious he grabbed the little book.

It was cover in dust. Simon floated back to the ground. He blew the dust off of the top half of the cover. On the top half of the book were the words Diary. Simon wondered who's diary it was. He blew off the bottom half of the book. On the bottom half of the book and saw the words Property of Betty.

Simon gasped and took off his glasses. He took them off and cleaned them to make sure he was reading the words right. He put the glasses back on and looked at the words on the book. He had indeed read them right. He recognized the signature on the book it was indeed the signature of his fiancée Betty. The women he loved before the madness of the crown and the Mushroom War separated them a thousand years ago! Simon found a seat and carefully opened the diary.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 A Diary of Drama

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 2 A Diary of Dram  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.  
Simon opened the diary and looked inside the pages were old and worn, but still readable. He flipped through a couple of pages before he found something that caught his eyes.

Dear Diary,

I have started my first course of college medical school. The colleague is a great place and I have met many interesting people. I met a young handsome man named Simon Petrikov at a local party. He was studying to be an antiquarian. After the party he took me to his apartment and showed me all the antiques he had collected over his studies. I looked closely at an Indian mask and got some dust in my nose. I sneezed and my glasses flew off my face! Talk about a little embarrassing! I reached down to get them and so did Simon. Are hands touched one another as we reached for the glasses. We both drew are hands back and blushed a little. I picked my glasses up and put them back on. We spent several hours just talking to one another and I don't know we...just formed some kind of romantic bond with one another. We decided to have a dinner date tomorrow. I left Simon's apartment and traveled to mine. It's kind of like my mother use to say "True love just happens." My heart beats with excitement and anticipation for my dinner date with Simon! Well until I write again.  
Sincerely,  
Betty

Simon whipped a small tear from his eye. He remembered that night. It was one of the happiest days of his life. He saw Betty at that party and it was love at first sight. Simon flipped through a couple more pages to the next entry. The page had a lipstick mark on it.

Dear Diary,

It has been several months since me and Simon started dating. We had just finished our college courses and Simon decided to take me out on to dinner at a fancy restaurant! After we had our dinner Simon got up and kneeled on one knee. He pulled out a small box with a ring in it!  
"Will you be my wife?" He asked with a warm smile on his face.  
I felt my heart burst with joy.  
"Of course." I replied.  
He put the ring on my finger and we shared a kiss.  
"You are my precious princess." Said Simon.  
I smiled at him and kissed him again. I had official become his fiancée. That's all I have for now.

Sincerely,  
Betty

Simon smiled as he read that. Another tear came out of his eye. The proposal had been a big step for him and Betty. He turned a few more pages to the next entry. The page had some tear stains on it and some of the words were smudged.  
Dear Diary,

Something terrible has happened to my Simon. It happened a little while ago. It had been a few days since we got engaged. Simon came home one day with a gold crown with red jewels in it. He told me he bought it from a dock worker in Northern Scandinavia. He put the crown on his head.  
"How do I look my princess?" He asked in fake fancy voice.  
I laughed. Then I noticed something strange. Simeon's eyes looked freaked out and he looked around the room nervously. He started screaming stuff about frost and snow and how he was destined to rule over all! Something was seriously wrong here! I reached for Simon trying to calm him down he slapped my hands away and then slapped me across the face! I fell to the ground hard I looked up at Simon. He had a mean angry look on his face. His eyes flashed red for a second.  
"Be gone she demon! Get out of my sight! This is my crown only I can rule the land of frost and ice! Get out of my sight!" Shouted Simon.  
I look at Simon with contempt. I had no clue what he was raving on about, but it sounded like he no longer cared for our relationship. I took the ring of my finger and put it on the kitchen table. I looked at Simon who had just taken the crown off. He looked freaked out and confused. I gave him another look of contempt. I grabbed my things and let the apartment. I temporary moved in with some friends. After I went to my new room I went into a deep cry. I had no idea what happened to Simon, but I prayed for him to return to normal, to the man I love. Until further notice.

Sincerely,  
Betty

Simon felt tears trickle out of his eyes. For years he wondered what things he had said to Betty when he first put the crown on. Now he knew and he felt ashamed of himself. He remembered his brief first encounter with the spirt of Iceen. The villain had been weak back then, but he still managed to drive Simon crazy to enough draw Betty away from him. Simon whipped the tears from his eyes with a nearby box of tissues. He flipped through some more pages until he found the next entry.

Dear Diary,

Times are tough right now. War has broken out and ruined the world! I find myself with a couple of other survivors as we travel through the ruin of the world. I wonder where Simon is right now? Is he alive somewhere? Has he returned to the man I fell in love with? Only time will tell. Though I'm wishing to find him now. I miss him. Until we meet again.

Sincerely,  
Betty.

Well that was news to Simon he was glad to read that Betty survived the war. He flipped through a few more pages and found the next entry. It had a few blood stains on it.

Dear Diary,

Things are not looking good right now. This could be my last entry. Several of my traveling buddies have become greatly ill. They have started coughing up blood! One by one they are dying. I believe it's the cause of the radiation from the bombs. I feel myself growing weaker by the minute. I just wish I could see Simon just one more time! I miss him and I want to tell how much I care for him and that I'm sorry that I left him with out saying a word or without trying to help him. I forgive him! I still love Simon! I hope he somehow finds this diary and reads what I wrote. I want him to feel at peace. Signing out forever.

Love,  
Betty.

Simon felt hot tears leak down his check. The love of his life had died horribly from radiation! In her last words she forgave Simon. He felt guilty for not being there for her. He bowed his head.

"Oh Betty I'm so sorry for what I said and for not being there for you!" Cried Simon.

He stood up and took the diary. He traveled all the way back to Marceline's house crying all the way there.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Lifting Up a Spirit

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 3 Lifting Up a Spirit  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

When Simon came in through the house doors Marceline knew something was wrong. Simeon's eyes were all red like he'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" Marceline asked with concerned.

"I found this." Said Simon his voice barely above a whisper as he showed Marceline the diary.

Marceline took the diary and examined it's cover. She saw the name Betty on it and gasped.

"It's your old Fiancée's diary." Said Marceline with understanding.

When they had been traveling together after the war Simon had told her about Betty and about how much he loved her. Marceline opened the book and read the entires. A great pain went through her heart as she read the last entry. She understood why Simon was in the state he was now. She put the diary on the table and hugged Simon.

"It's alright she forgave you. It wasn't your fault that you got separated. Things...just got crazy. It's not your fault she died." Said Marceline in a comforting voice.

"I should have been there for her! She died without hearing me forgive her or comfort her in her final hours!" Sobbed Simon.

"Stop blaming yourself! Your a good person! You found me when I was a little kid. You raised and protected me! Your my father and I will always love you! I'll be here to help you through this like you were there to help me when I was a kid! Betty would be proud of what you've done! You raised and protected me, resisted the spirt of an evil being who wanted to rule the universe, and you help put an end to that evil being! Betty wanted you to find her diary so you would be at peace, not to blame yourself!" Said Marceline.

"My little Marcy has become so wise over the years. Thank you for those words. Your right Betty forgave me. She would be happy about what I've done. She would want me to be happy. It's just that I want to see her one last time and kiss her and say I forgive her and then goodbye. I never had a change to give her a proper goodbye." Said Simon.

The two of them stopped hugging and smiled at one another.

"I'm just going to go to my room and clear my head." Said Simon.

"You go do that." Said Marceline.

"Thanks again Marcy." Said Simon as he walked upstairs towards his room.

"Your welcome." Said Marceline.

She watched him leave. She then thought about his words on about wanting to see Betty one last time. She knew of one place where Simon might be able to do that. The Land of the Dead. Marceline knew about the realm, but she needed more information about it. She flew to the library and found a book that gave information about the realm. She looked under the table of contents and saw something that caught her eye. It was called the Sphere of Spirits.

Marceline flipped to the page and saw a picture of a large white sphere. She read what information there was. According to the book the Sphere of Spirits was a mystical device that a person could use to summon the spirit of a loved one to talk to. That was exactly what she needed to lift Simon's spirit! They would go to The Land of the Dead and find the Sphere of Spirits. Simon would touch it, summon Betty's spirit and make peace with her. Marceline decided to ask Finn and Jake for help. She remembered them telling her about an adventure they had in The Land of the Dead. She went off to go get them. This was going to be one great big adventure!

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Journey

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 4 Traveling  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

Marceline travel to Finn and Jake's house. She explained the situation with Simon and how she was going to help him. She asked Finn and Jake for their help.

"Of course will help." Said Finn.

"Time that Simon made peace with his princess." Said Jake.

Marceline hugged both of them.

"Thanks guys this means a lot to me and Simon. Especially Simon." She said.

The three of them traveled to Marceline's house. Marceline went up stairs and knocked on Simon's door.

"Come on in." Called Simon.

Marceline entered the room and saw Simon looking at an old photo album.

"What's up?" Asked Simon.

"Come down stairs I have to show you something." Said Marceline.

Simon followed her downstairs, where Finn and Jake were waiting.

"What's all this about?" Asked Simon.

"Were going on a journey to The Land of the Dead and were going to find Betty's spirit and your going to make peace with her." Said Marceline.

She then explained about the Sphere of Spirits and that Finn and Jake there to help. Simon smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." Said Finn.

"So how do we get there?" Asked Simon.

"We star at a corner where two walls meet and crossing our eyes, which will opens a portal to The land of the Dead." Explained Finn.

"Ok." Said Simon.

The four travelers starred at a corner and crossed their eyes. Soon a portal opened up and they went through it. They found themselves in The Land of the Dead. They found themselves in a long line of skeletons in front of a gate. A large bird like skeleton creature sat in front of the gate asking the skeletons how they died. The bird creature was know as Gate Guardian.

Some of the skeletons had weapons stuck in their heads and chest. Finn signaled his companions to follow him, while the Gate Guardian was distracted with asking a skeleton with an axe in his head how he died. They snuck by and made their into the lands beyond the gates. The land was littered with bones, cars, and, flying saucers. They walked several yards before they heard a voice nearby.

"Look new comers and they have skin!" Shouted a wondering skeleton.

Almost immediately a bunch of skeletons appeared and charged at the group their teeth clattering together.

"Un oh. Simon Marceline we need to get flying!" Shouted Finn.

Simon put his crown on and lifted Jake into the air. Marceline grabbed Finn and took to the air.

"Whew that was close." Said Jake.

"Hey, so where's this Sphere of Souls supposed to be at?" Asked Simon.

"I don't know. I know it's some where in The Land of the Dead." Admitted Marceline.

"I think I know who would know where it is." Said Finn.

"Where this person you know?" Asked Simon.

"There." Said Finn as he pointed his finger up ahead.

They saw a large glowing crystal like castle.

"Who lives there?" Asked Simon in awe.

"Death." Replied Finn.

The travelers landed in front of the castle and looked at it with amazement.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Directions and Warnings

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 5 Directions and Warnings  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

The four travelers entered the castle. They soon found themselves in a courtyard where they found a zen guardian full of skulls. There was a figure with a skull for a head working in the guardian with a plow. He wore white and grey clothes in a style similar to a farmer.

"Whose that?" Asked Marceline.

"Death." Answered Finn.

They cautiously approached Death. Death whirled around to face them with his plow raised high!

"Who dares trespass on my property?!" He roared.

He then saw Finn and Jake and recognized them. He lowered his plow.

"We'll if it isn't Peppermint Butler's friends. What brings you here? Did you kill another plant?" Said Death.

"Nope." Said Jake.

"Were here on a quest to help a friend. We're looking for the Sphere of Spirits. Can you tell use where it's at?" Said Finn.

"May I ask which one of your friends needs to use the sphere?" Asked Death.

"I do." Said Simon.

Death stepped up and faced him.

"I must look into your mind to see if your worthy to use the sphere." Said Death.

"Do what you must. You have my permission." Said Simon.

"Very well." Death touched Simon's head with both his hands and looked deep into his eyes.

Death started going through Simon's memories. He saw Simon relationship with Betty, his first contact with the crown slowly turning him into the mad Ice King, Simon raising and protecting Marceline, Simon working together with Finn, Jake, and Marceline to defeat the evil villain know as Iceen, and lastly Simon finding Betty's old diary. Death let go of Simon and gave him a warm smile.

"Your an interesting one. You faced many challenges in your life and you did many good deeds. I'm impressed with the love you and Betty still have for one another. I rarely see that now a days. You are worth to use the Sphere of Spirits." Said Death.

He reached into his pocket and gave Finn a map to the Sphere of Spirits.

"That map will lead you right to the sphere, but be warned there have been many evil spirits lurking about recently causing trouble and attacking people." Said Death.

"Thanks." Said Finn.

Simon bowed his head and shook Death's head.

"Thank you so much!" Said Simon.

"Your welcome. The love you share with Betty is an impressive thing to behold. I rarely get to see a love so pure. Best of luck to you on your journey." Said Death.

"Thanks again." Said Simon as he and the others left.

Death went back to tending his garden, wondering how the travelers journey would turn out.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Entering Despair Part 1

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 6 Entering Despair Part 1  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

The four travelers made their way through The Land of the Dead. They passed several destroyed cars.

"Hey Finn what kind of evil spirits you think were going to encounter?" Asked Jake.

"Don't know man, but whoever they our were going to kick their ghostly buns!" Shouted Finn.

Marceline stopped suddenly and looked around. Everybody stopped and watched her.

"What is it?" Asked Simon.

"Not sure. I felt like we were being watched, but I guess I was wrong. Lets keep moving." Said Marceline.

The group moved on unaware that three shadowy figures had been watching them from atop a cliff made out of bones. The three figures were powerful evil spirits that had managed to keep their original forms. They were ghost, but it was hard for people to tell.

"It looks like we have some live ones. Oh boy this is going to be fun!" Laughed the first figure.

"Indeed it shall." Said the second figure.

"All we have to do is kill them and take their bodies! Then it's goodbye to this dump!" Said the first figure.

"Yes. It will be great to have an actual body again. To fight to and destroy others in battle." Said the second figure.

"You two can choose from the boy, dog, and girl. The old man is mine. I have a little personal business with him." Said the third figure.

The other two figures nodded in understanding.

"I want to take a shot at them first." Said the first figure.

"Alright then." Said the second figure.

"Just remember the old man is mine." Said the third figure.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! This is going to be fun." Laughed the first figure as he floated away.

The other two figures watched him leave and smiled wickedly at one another.

The four figures were still walking when they started noticing weird unhappy faces painted all over the rocks and broken machines.

"We'll this is different." Said Finn.

"Kinda creepy me out man." Said Jake.

"Wondered who did all this?" Said Simon.

"Probably a goth or some kind of weird artist." Said Marceline.

They continued onwards until they saw a strange shadowy figure sitting on a rock. As they got closer the figure jumped off. The figure was dressed in a black and white jesters outfit. He was about as tall as Simon. He wore a black greek theater mask of tragedy on his face. In his hands he had a staff topped with a round frowning face wearing a jester hat.

"Why hello there travelers." Said the jester.

"Uh hi." Said Finn eyeing the odd jester.

"My name is Despairo. I'm the jester of tragedy and unhappiness." Said the jester.

"That's...nice." Said Jake.

"Hey were heading to the Sphere of Spirits can you tell us how far it's away from here?" Asked Marceline.

"Oh I'm afraid not. Your four aren't going to be going any further." Said Despairo.

"How come?" Asked Simon tensing slightly.

"Because I'm going to torture you, drain you of your sorrows, and take one of your bodies as my own." Said Despairo as he started floating above the ground!

"That guy must be one of the evil spirits Death warned us about!" Shouted Finn as he took a fighting stance.

"Correct! Now here's a special treat for all of you!" Shouted Despatio as he waved his staff around.

A think black fog rose up from the ground and enveloped everyone!

Finn staggered out of the fog and found himself in the living room of his and Jakes Tree Fort. He found Despairo sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?!" Demanded Finn.

"Oh I'm just fixing to take you on a trip of despair." Said Despario as he stood up.

Fin made a grab for the jester, but he easily avoided it.

"Look out the window." Said Despario.

Finn looked out the window and gasped the the entire land of Ooo was barren! All the plants were dead and their were several skeletons littering the place!

"This is your biggest fear slash tragedy! You failed on one of your adventures and the land of Ooo suffered! Just look what happened to the Candy Kingdom." Said Despario as he snapped his fingers.

Finn soon found himself in the Candy Kingdom. The place was in ruins and there were zombie candy people roaming the street!

"Oh everything's messed up! I got to find Bubblegum!" He shouted as he ran towards the castle.

He got inside and found Bubblegum in her lab talking in a tape recorder.

"Journal entry 04568 it has only been a few days since Finn failed in one his adventure I'm working on a solution that will hopefully save everybody." Said Bubblegum.

"Bubblegum I'm right here!" Shouted Finn as he tried to get her attention.

Suddenly Peppermint Butler came rushing in the room and walked straight through Finn! The hero felt a cold chill go down his spine.

"You can't do anything here. This is your despair. The only thing you can do is watch." Said Despairo.

"You have to escape Princess he's here!" Shouted Peppermint Butler.

A green blast of fire came flying out of nowhere and turned poor Peppermint Butler into a pile of ash! Finn turned to see a horrible skeleton figure walking into the room. It was The Litch! The monster closed in on the princess laughing insanely. Bubblegum screamed! Finn watched horrified as the Litch destroyed Bubblegum with fire!

"Its a lot to take in seeing a good friend killed like that. Feel free to cry and feel a shame of yourself. Next stop Fire Kingdom." Said Despario as he snapped his fingers.

Finn found himself in Fire Kingdom. The once bright kingdom of fire was now just a bunch of old charcoal rock! Finn heard a moaning nearby and saw Flame Princess laying against a wall. Her flames were quickly dying out! She gave one last shudder and her flames dies out and she disappeared with a puff of smoke!"

"Noooo!" Screamed Finn in despair.

"Oh boy that's the stuff! One last place left." Said Despario as he snapped his fingers.

Finn found himself in a grave yard in front of three graves. He looked at the graves and the tome stones. They were the graves of Jake, Simon, and Marceline! Finn dropped to his knees and burst out into tears.

"Oh so delicious. I'll catch you latter." Said Despario as he disappeared.

Jake found himself in Lady Rainicorn's house. He saw Despario sitting at his kitchen table.

"Ok what's gives you creepy jester?!" Demanded Jake.

"I'm going to show you despair." Said Despario as he snapped his fingers.

Jake found himself in some kind of warehouse. He saw his children Charlie, Jake Jr.,  
Kim Kil Whan, T.V., and Viola around a table planning something. Suddenly Magic Man appeared!

How's my favorite little group of misery causing minions doing." Said Magic Man cheerful.

The five dog unicorn hybrids cheered at the sight of Magic Man.

"What the freak is going on?!" Demanded Jake as he charged at Magic Man and went right through him!

Jake screamed in shock.

"This is your despair you can't do anything about it. You can only watch. As for what's happening you ended up being a lousy parent. Your children ending up falling in with Magic Man and he became their role model." Said Despairo as he pulled out a TV remote. "I'm just going to speed things up a little." He said.

Jake watched in horror as his children and Magic Man committed crimes in Ooo and latter Mars. The group however was captured by the four faced deity Grob Gob Glob Grod, turned into space dust and killed!

"NO! NO! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Jake.

The scene showed his wife Lady Rainicorn in a state of depression. She lost the will to live a week latter and passed away!

"NONONONONONONONO!" Jake as he fell to his knees and cried in despair.

"Very good! Your despair feeds me and gives me strength! Two down two to go!" Laughed Despairo as he disappeared.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Entering Despair Part 2

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 7 Entering Despair Part 2  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

Marceline found herself in her house.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

"Oh your here to sink into despair." Said a nearby voice.

Marceline turned to see Despario sitting in a chair twirling his staff.

"What?" Asked Marceline.

"Observe." Said Despario as he pointed at a nearby window.

Marceline looked out the window. She saw Finn and Jake standing outside, when suddenly a huge monstrous figure with a green head, yellow horns, and wearing a black business suite appeared behind the duo! It was Marceline's father Hunson Abadeer The Lord of Evil! He shot out a couple of black shadowy arms shot out and grabbed Finn and arms dragged the heroes to his mouth. The Abadeer started sucking the souls right out of Finn and Jake! Soon the two of them were just bodies with blank looks on their faces!

"No!" Screamed Marceline.

"Oh look it's another one of your friends." Said Despario pointing somewhere else.

Marceline turned to see Simon, but he was dressed as the Ice King! Suddenly the Ice King started screaming in pain as his body started to change shape! His body became taller and skinner, his face became crueler, his eyes turned red, his hair and beard became neatly trimmed! The Ice King had transformed into Iceen! The Evil Lord of Ice formed an ice scythe and started freezing everything!

"Simon noooo! This is terrible!" Shouted Marceline.

"Oh, but it gets worst! Now it time for a terrible twist!" Laughed Despario.

"What?" Asked Marceline.

"The monster who sucked out your two friends souls wasn't your father." Said Despario as he pointed at something behind Marceline.

Marceline turned to see her father sitting at the kitchen table wearing a white tank top, underwear, and boots. He was eating a sandwich. Marceline looked at her father then back to the monster outside. A horrible realization hit her.

"I'm the monster." She said in shock.

"Yes you are." Said Despario.

Marceline fell to the ground sobbing.

"Mother always said I was going to make a bunch of girls cry. And she was totally right! Now on to the next one!" Said Despario as he vanished.

Simon found himself in Marceline's house. Despario suddenly appeared before him.

"Alright old man lets get the despair train a moving!" Said Despario as he snapped his fingers.

The scenery changed and Simon found himself in an old house. He saw what appeared to be human refuges walking about. A good number looked sick. He saw a hospital bed with Betty laying in it! She appeared to have trouble breathing and she was coughing up a little blood! Then all of a sudden her chest went down, but didn't rise back up. A nurse ran through Simon and towards Betty! The nurse put her fingers to Betty's throat checking for a pulse. There was none apparently to be found! The nurse pulled the bed sheet over Betty's head and walked away.

"On to our next despair stop!" Said Despario as he snapped his fingers.

Simon now found himself in an open field. He saw Finn, Jake, and Marceline fighting a tall blue skin man, with a white beard, the figure wore a blue robe, and a golden crown. He welded a scythe of ice. It was Iceen! Simon watched horrified as Iceen froze the three heroes! Iceen walked up to the frozen Marceline, raised his weapon, and smashed the frozen Marceline to pieces!

"No! Marcy!" Cried Simon as he fell to his knees.

Despario appeared behind him.

"My comrade wanted you to himself, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind me roughing you up a little. It's time for a little pain!" Laughed Desparo as he raised his staff over Simon's head ready to bring it down!

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Overcoming Despair

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 8 Overcoming Despair  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

Despario brought his staff down towards Simon's head! At the last possible moment Simon rolled out of the way!

"Huh?!" Shouted Despario in confusion.

He turned to face Simon, who was standing tall and had a look of determination in his eyes.

"How can you not be sinking into despair right now?!" Demanded Despario.

"I've know Betty's been dead for years. It does sadden me, but she would want me to move on with my life. As for what happened to that Marcy, I knew deep in my heart that wasn't real. If she had really died I would have sensed it. We have a deep family bond with one another. Even though we aren't blood related, we are related by love, which is deeper then blood!" Declared Simon.

"That's impossible! You should be on the ground crying and no longer have a desire to fight back or live!" Shouted Despario in disbelief.

"Your wrong! I've lived a very long time and if it's one thing I've learned it's how to overcome despair! It's alright to cry and feel sad, but you must keep moving on! There's always light and hope at the end of a dark tragedy no matter how bad it is!" Declared Simon as he put his crown on and rose into the air.

"What are you doing?!" Shouted Despario.

Simon started singing and creating a snow storm.

"Making your way in the world today  
Takes everything you've got.  
Taking a break from all your worries  
Sure would help a lot.  
Wouldn't it be nice to get away?  
Where everybody knows your name.  
Where everybody knows your name."  
Sang Simon.

"NO STOP! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" Shouted Despario desperately.

The scenery started changing back to The Land of the Dead. Despario grew incredibly uneasy. He channeled energy into his staff. The frown face on his staff became incredibly large and grew spikes. Despario leaped into the air at Simon waving his weapon! A burst of cold air sent Despario flying back to the ground! He crashed into a mound of bones! The effects of Simon's actions started free the others from their despair. What ever dark cloud clogged their logic was now gone.

Marceline realized that her father had vowed never to give her the Nightosphere amulet that transformed people into monsters.

Jake realized that his children were to smart to fall in with Magic Man.

Finn realized that though failure was possible he had friends to back him up and that he shouldn't go it alone or blame himself for all mistakes that he made or would make.

The three heroes got to their feet and found themselves in The Land of the Dead. Despario staggered to his feet and looked at the three heroes standing back up. He glared at Simon in the air.

"No! How dare you ruin my little despair gathering! Now you will die!" He shouted as he released a ball of black and white energy from his staff!

The blast nocked Simon out of the air and onto the ground! Despario closed in on him.

"Hey leave him alone you jester jerk!" Shouted Finn as he and Jake charged forward.

Despario shot a burst of black and whit energy at the heroes! The two heroes jumped over the burst and slammed their fist into Despario's face! The Greek mask of tragedy started to crack as Despario staggered back from the blow.

"You can't beat me!" He shouted angrily as he charged forward waving his weapon.  
Finn pulled out his sword and blocked a swing from Despario and kicked the evil jester back! Jake stretched his leg out and kicked Despario's weapon out of his hand! The weapon flew into the air. Simon stood up and froze the weapon with a blast of freezing energy! Marceline grabbed the frozen weapon and slammed it onto the ground shattering it into a million piece!

"My staff!" Screamed Despario.

He looked around nervously.

"Um. Time for me to go!" He shouted as he made a run to the left.

Marceline landed in front of him and punched him in the gut! Cracks stared appear on Despario's body. Finn, Jake, and Simon surrounded him and started punching the evil jester! A ton of cracks appeared on Despario's body. The evil jester fell to his knees.

"This can't be happening! I'm despair! I should be the one winning!" Shouted Despario.

Simon stepped forward.

"Your very foolish. After what has happened here you still don't get. We had love and friendship on our side. That will overcome all obstacles. Like the emotion that you represent we overcame you." Said Simon.

He reached out his hand and flicked Despario in the chest. There was a loud cracking sound as Despario let out a loud scream! His body bursts into a bright whit light leaving his Greek tragedy mask floating in the air! The mask floated for a few seconds then fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. Marceline flew up to Simon and hugged him.

"Thanks again for saving me." She said.

"Hey it's my pleasure. It's what any father would have done for his child." Said Simon as he hugged Marceline back.

Finn and Jake just smiled at the two of them.

Unbeknownst to the heroes they were being watched by the other two shadowy figures.

"Despario lost." Said the second figure.

"It figures that weak fool would lose." Said the third figure.

"Oh well doesn't matter I'll deal with them next." Said the second figure.

"Alright." Said the third.

The two shadowy figures then vanished from sight.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Gladiator Arena

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 9 Gladiator Arena  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

The four heroes travel on after a brief rest after defeating Despario. The scenery around them was changing again. The land was littered with swords, axes, bows, spears, and shields. Finn saw something up ahead that caught his eye. It was a giant sword encrusted with jewels stuck in the ground.

"Awesome sword! I call dibs!" Shouted Finn as he rushed towards it.

As he reached to grab it, his hands went right through it!

"Is it a ghost sword?" Asked Jake confused as he and the others caught up with Finn.

Suddenly the ground started violently shaking! A large building started to rise up around the group! After a few minutes the heroes found themselves in what appeared to be some kind of gladiator arena! Finn and Jake looked around. This gladiator arena seemed very familiar.

"Welcome to my gladiator arena! I must congratulate you on defeating my comrade Despario! It so rare that I get to have any fun! Now you will die and I will take one of your bodies! Then I can enjoy endless fighting and slaughter! I can't wait to taste the blood of my enemies!" Shouted a voice.

"Look over there!" Shouted Marceline.

Everybody turned to see a large stone throne with a figure sitting in it. Finn and Jake gasped! The knew who the figure was! The figure in question had a decaying corpse like appearance with a shrunken head, with nothing but the skeleton supporting it. The figure had pitch-black flesh and skin. The figure when last Finn and Jake saw him had one arm, but now he had two. The figure's left upper arm and left ankle were bandaged. The figure had a large green left eye, while his right one has been stitched shut, like a shrunken head's, and a small, pale red crown floats above his head. The figure carried a variety of weapons. He had a large golden sword grasped in his hands, he also had an axe strapped to his back, a short sword on his waist belt, two knives in his belt and one on his right shin, and a little crossbow attached on his left arm.

"Fight King!" Shouted Finn and Jake.

"Yes it is I! Now I can pay you two back for destroying me and my arena!" Laughed Fight King.

"You two know this nut?" Asked Marceline.

"Yeah long story. He was this nut obsessed with fighting. He lured people into his arena and made them fight ghost gladiators. He then made the guys he lured into the arena fight one another. We managed to destroy the source of his power and destroy him and his arena." Explained Finn.

"Sounds like a crazy adventure." Said Simon.

"It was." Admitted Jake.

"Enough chit chat! You will now face my revenge! Behold my new skeleton gladiators!" Shouted Fight King as he slammed his golden sword on the ground.

A gate in the arena opened up and a bunch of skeletons wearing gladiator clothes and welding swords and spears charged out!

"Kill the enemy my glorious gladiators and I will allow you to have a cup of their freshly spilled blood!" Shouted Fight King.

The skeleton gladiators let out a blood curdling war cry and charged at the heroes! Simon quickly acted. He froze the ground in front of the charging gladiators! Soon the ground was covered in a layer of ice! As soon as the gladiators stepped on it that started slipping and sliding all over the ice! The heroes watched with amusement as the gladiators with great effort stand up only to fall down a few seconds latter. Finn suddenly came up with a great idea. He called Simon and all his other friends over.

"Hey Simon do you think you can make use some ice skates and hockey sticks with your powers?" Asked Finn.

"I most certainly can. I know what you thinking." Said Simon.

He had Finn and Marceline raised their shoes. He shot some beams of ice at them. Soon Finn and Marceline found themselves on ice skates made out of ice. Simon did the same with his own shoes. Jake just morphed his feet into ice skates. Simon then created four hockey sticks out of ice and handed them out. After that was done he started making a bunch of hockey pucks out of ice and putting it in front of them.

"Alright lets play a little hockey!" Shouted Finn as he brought his hockey stick back and swung.

The rest of the heroes did likewise. Several hockey pucks went flying and hit the skeleton gladiators! The force of the blows smashed the gladiators into piles of bones! Pieces of bones went flying everywhere! The hockey pucks rained down on the skeleton gladiators! Soon there were only eight skeletons left!

"Hey guys I got a great idea." Said Jake as he stretched his body from one side of the arena to the other.

He grabbed the walls with his hands and feet.

Finn knew what he was thinking.

"Oh yeah! Great idea man!" Shouted Finn.

Marceline also caught on.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" She said.

The two of them went to the middle of Jake's stretched body and started pushing against it stretching it out like a sling shot.

"Go get them guys!" Cheered Simon.

"Will do!" Shouted Finn.

He and Marceline took their feet off the ground. The stretched out midsection shot forward and Finn and Marceline shot forward like two speeding bullets! The skeleton gladiators saw them coming and desperately tried to escape, but it was to late! Finn and Marceline smashed right through them and they exploded into pieces! Finn and Marceline stopped themselves. They cheered and high five one another.

"Cruses! Those miserable bags of bones were totally useless!" Shouted Fight King angrily from his throne.

"Hey Fight King! Are you just going to sit on that throne all day until your killed again, or are you going to fight us?!" Challenged Finn.

"You will regret those words boy! Now prepare to witness my power and the reason why I'm called Fight King!" Shouted Fight King as he stood up.

He sheathed his giant golden sword behind him and pulled out his short sword and axe. He then then let out a war cry and jumped into the arena.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Weapons

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 10 Weapons  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

Fight Kind landed in the arena with a tremendous thud! The frozen ground shattered as he landed on it! Fight King took a breath.

"Aw the sweat taste of battle how I've missed this." Said Fight King.

The heroes took up fighting positions. Fight King let out a war cry and charged at them like an on coming train! Simon fired some ice balls at the on coming Fight King! The Fight King simply swung his axe and smashed through the ice balls with out even stopping or slowing! Marceline quickly grabbed Simon and got him out of the way of Fight Kings swinging weapons! Finn pulled out his sword and blocked a swing from Fight Kings short sword! Finn nearly fell to his knees from the force of blocking the blow!

You got grit boy, I'll give you that! However it's going take more then that to stop me!" Shouted Fight King as he swung his axe at Finn's head!

Finn quickly rolled out of the way. Jake charged forward and punched Fight King in the side! Fight King staggered back a few steps.

"Leave my bro alone you creep!" Shouted Jake.

Fight King just glared at him.

"I'm going to skin you and make you into a nice pelt!" Shouted Fight King as he swung his short sword at Jake!

Jake quickly stretched out of the way! Finn charged forward and slashed Fight King's leg with his sword! The villain let out a shout of pain and viciously back handed Finn with his axe handle! Finn smashed into a wall! Fight King looked down at the slash on his leg, where some blackish fluid was leaking out. He reached down with his short sword and caught a few of the drops on his sword. He brought the sword up to his mouth and licked it.

"Mmmm! The delicious taste of blood! Always tastes good even if it's my own. Good job by the way boy! It's been awhile since anyone actually wounded me and made me bleed. I'll make your death extra special!" Laughed Fight King as he advanced on the down Finn.

Fight King raised his short sword ready to deal out a killing blow, when suddenly Marcleine came out of the sky and delivered a powerful kick to Fight King's sword arm!  
Fight King lost the grip on his sword and it went flying away! He turned to glare at Marceline and started advancing towards her with his axe. Jake suddenly shot forward and wrapped his body around Fight King's legs causing him to trip and fall to the ground!

"How dare you pull these stunts in combat! I will have your heads on pikes!" Shouted Fight King as he reached down and yanked Jake from his legs and threw him to the other side of the arena.

He started advancing on Marceline again. The vampire quickly took to the sky. Fight King aimed the crossbow on his left arm at her and fired! Marceline just barely avoided the arrow! She quickly landed on the ground next to Simon.

"Get behind me." Said Simon as he formed an ice shield.

Fight King advanced towards them firing his crossbow at them. The arrows thunked into the shield and started to create cracks.

Finn stumbled to his feet. He saw what was happening. He quickly reached into his back pack and pulled out his own crossbow.

"Hey ugly over here!" He shouted.

Fight King whirled around and saw Finn and his crossbow. Fight King quickly fired an arrow at him, just as Finn was firing an arrow at Fight King. The two arrows hit each other and fell to the ground. Finn twisted his aim a little and fired another arrow. Fight King quickly fired an arrow of his own. The arrows missed each other by barely an inch! Finn quickly moved out of the way, but the arrow managed to graze his shoulder a little. Finn's arrow shot forward, destroyed the string of Fight King's crossbow, and stabbed him in the arm! Fight King let out a scream that was a mixture of pain and anger. He yanked the arrow in his arm and licked the blood off it. He then got rid of the now useless crossbow.

Fight King raised his axe and started charging towards Finn! The hero fired another arrow, but Fight King just swatted it away with his axe! Simon fired a beam of freezing energy at the axe blade! The axe blade soon became heavy and caused Fight King to fall back with a loud thud! The axe blade shattered on impact! Fight King staggered to his feet fuming!

"How dare you destroy my weapons! That's does it! Time to bring out the big sword!" He shouted as he reached back and pulled out his giant golden sword.

The sword glowed with intense energy. Fight King swung the sword and released a huge wave of energy at the heroes! The heroes quickly dived out of the way as the energy wave smashed the wall behind them to pieces! Fight King laughed madly.

"Oh yes! This feels great! I'm going to take my time killing all of you!" He said.

Finn signaled all his friends over.

"I have a plan to defeat his sword, but I need everyone's help." He said.

He then explained his plan everyone nodded in agreement. Simon stepped forward and started creating a snowy white mist that soon covered everything.

"Ha! You think you can save yourself with mist! Don't be absurd!" Shouted Fight King as he ran into the mist.

He looked around trying to locate the heroes.

"Hey I'm over here you mummified raisin!" Shouted Jake' voice from the mist.

Fight King turned and saw a shape standing in the fog a few yards away.

"Now I got you!" Shouted Fight King as he ran towards the shape.

He swung his sword and smashed it right into the shape! There was an odd shattering sound as the sword stuck the shape. Fight King got a clear look at the shape. It was a mound of ice in the shape of Jake!

"What trickery be this?!" Shouted Fight King.

"Us be smart and you being dumb!" Shouted Jake's voice from the mist.

Fight King whirled around and saw several shapes that looked like Jake!

"I will find you and kill you!" Roared Fight King as he charged at the shapes in search of Jake.

Above the mist Marceline was flying in the sky carrying Finn. They saw the shape of Fight King running about in a mad rage and crushing a bunch of ice sculptures in the shape of Jake. After several minutes Fight King started to tire down.

"Alright lets do this!" Declared Finn.

Marceline started spinning Finn around and then threw him! Finn flew like a metro at Fight King on the ground! On the ground Fight King was huffing and puffing. He had destroyed several of the shapes and still he haven't found Jake, suddenly he heard something from above. He looked up in dumbfounded shock as Finn came flying towards him with his fist from the sky! Finn's fist slammed into Fight King's face knocking out several of his teeth! Fight King went flying and tumbling into a wall! His giant gold sword flew from his hands. Finn landed with a roll and stood up. He ran over to Fight King's sword, grabbed it, and smashed into the ground! The sword snapped in two! Finn looked over to see that Fight King was still around and that he was staggering to his feet. Blood leaked out of his mouth.

"How dare you destroy my sword again! I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" He shouted.

Finn raised his fist and got ready to fight.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Fist Fight

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 11 Fist Fight  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

Fight King charged forward and swung his fist at Finn. The hero ducked the swing and slammed his fist into Fight King's gut. Fight King let out a grunt and grabbed Finn by the throat! He lifted Finn up off the ground and slammed his fist into Finn's gut! Finn felt the air rush out of him as Fight King's fist collide with his gut. Jake charged in and leaped onto Fight King's back. Fight King shouted in surprise and dropped Finn. He tried to yank Jake off, but he held on. Fight King let out an angry roar and charged at a wall. He slammed Jake and his back into the wall! Jake fell off dazed stars circling around his head.

"Try this on for size you jerk!" Shouted Marceline as she transformed into a giant bat.  
She ran forward and locked hands with Fight King.

"I must admit you have spunk! Unfortunately I have centuries worth of fight experience!" Laughed Fight King as he rammed his knee into Marceline's chest!

Marceline gaged as she crumpled over in pain. Fight King cuffed his hands together ready to deliver a vicious blow, when a ball of ice smacked against his head! Fight King whirled around to see Simon facing him.

"Step away from her." He growled.

Fight King turned towards Simon and started charging! Simon fired a cold blast of wind at Fight King! Ice started forming on Fight King's limbs, but that barely seemed to faze him or stop him! He was only a few feet from Simon when he slammed his fist into Simon's face! Simon flew several yards and landed in a heap.

"I am VICTORIOUS!" He screamed as he titled his head back and shot his fist in the air.

Fight King was so busy celebrating that he failed to see Finn and Jake standing up.

"This guys all kinds of crazy!" Said Jake.

"I have an idea! We must form the Jake Suite!" Said Finn.

Jake nodded and opened his mouth. Finn jumped in feet first. Soon the only part of Finn that was sticking out was his face. Jake's body became big and muscular. The Jake Suit flexed it's muscle and charged at a still celebrating Fight King!

"Hey Fight King try this on for size!" Shouted Finn as the Jake Suit punched Fight King in the face!

Fight King went flying into a wall and hit the ground with a thud! He staggered to his feet and starred at the Jake Suite in confusion.

"What in the name of blood and war is this creature?!" He shouted.

He then took a closer look and recognized Finn's face and Jake's body.

"Alright Fight King it's time for the last round!" Declared Finn.

"Don't bet on it! Two weaklings fusing will always equal one weakling! You just saved me the trouble of killing you both individually!" Shouted Fight King.

The two fighters charged at one another and locked hands! Fight King tried to throw a knee into the Jake Suit's gut, but one of the abs on the Jake Suit turned into a hand and caught the knee. The other abs turned into more fist and started hitting Fight King's knee and chest! The Fight King screamed in pain as he clutched his gut and his knee. He angrily threw a punch at the Jake Suit. The Jake Suit easily caught the punch. The Jake Suite raised it's free hand and proceeded to smack Fight King's face several times! He then clenched his fist and gave the Fight King an uppercut! The Fight King went airborne and landed several yards away!

The Jake Suite marched towards Fight King. The villain shot up to his feet and threw dirt at his opponent's face. He also pulled out a small dagger and lunged towards his opponent! A part of the Jake Suite stretched out to protect Finn's face from the dirt. Finn made the suite jump back to avoid the slash of the dagger. Fight King charged forward swing! The Jake Suite rolled out of the way. The hero looked at the ground for a weapon. Then it saw the shattered blade of Fight King's giant golden sword. He quickly grabbed it and whirled to face his charging enemy.

"Here's your sword back!" He shouted as he rammed the blade into Fight King's chest!

The Fight King gasped as he dropped his dagger. He fell to his knees. He titled his head back and screamed as green fiery energy elapsed from his mouth and his body rapidly decayed to dust! The blade that killed the Fight King clattered to the ground as the gladiator arena crumbled! Finn exited the Jake Suite and Jake turned back to normal. Simon and Marcline walked over to them and congratulated them.

Up on a mound of bones the third shadowy figure watched the heroes.

"So they managed to defeat Fight King. This is going to get interesting. I have a personal score to settle with all of you and once I've killed you all and take one of your bodies the universe will be mine!" Said the third shadowy figure as he descended the mound of bones.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Ice Lord

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 12 Ice Lord  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

The heroes continued on their journey after a couple of hours of walking they saw a glowing shape out in the distance. The shape was a giant glowing sphere of energy.

"What is it?" Asked Finn.

"It's the Sphere of Spirits." Said Marceline.

"Finally after all we been through our goal is in sight." Said Simon.

The heroes started to make their way towards the sphere. The scenery started to change around them they noticed that there was snow and ice on the ground. They saw skeletons frozen in mid scream in large amounts of ice. A cold chill went down all the heroes spines. They were all seeing a familiar pattern. They had a feeling that they were going encounter an old enemy.

"You guys thinking the same thing? That were going to encounter that guy?" Asked Simon.

"Yeah. All this ice and frozen victims, is definitely something he would do." Said Finn.  
Before they could continue their talk the ground started shaking and out burst three monstrous creatures! The monster looked like giant insects. There was a centipede, a mantis, and a scorpion. The three monsters were made entirely out of ice and had crimson red eyes.

"Run!" Shouted Finn as he barely dodged a swing from the mantis forelegs.

The heroes took off running with the three monsters behind them. They ran for several yards until a ice wall rose in front of them! Then more ice walls surrounded them and the monster! The monsters stopped chasing after them. More ice rose out of the ground forming some kind of arena. The heroes looked around in shock. Suddenly they heard mad insane laughter from the sky! The looked up to see a figure wearing a blue robe and a crown made out of ice. He had blue skin, white hair, a trimmed white beard, a pointed blue nose, and crimson red eyes. In his hands he welded a scythe made out of ice. All the heroes stared at the figure with both hatred and fear.

"Iceen!" They all shouted.

The villain laughed.

"Yes it is I! Hello everybody it's so good to see you all again! Allow me to thank you for what you did to me when me last met!" Shouted Iceen his eyes glowing with mad furry.

The last time the heroes encountered Iceen it was in an adventure inside Simon's mind when he was still the Ice King. Iceen had once been a proud king of another world. One day his two children Iceten and Icily gave their father a gold crown with a mysterious gem they found. The gem gave Iceen the knowledge about the universe. This gave Iceen the desire to go conquer. He created a mobile fortress to conquer the universe. On a fateful trip to earth in the medieval age he fought against a noble hero named Leon Braveheart. With the aid of his own gem and the aid of Iceten and Icily. Leon defeated Iceen in combat. In a last desperate action Iceen used magic to transmit his spirit to his crown. The crown latter found it's way to Simon. When Simon put it on Iceen's spirit tried to poses him! Simon managed to fight off Iceen's influence for over a thousand years. Simon's appearance changed and he lost his sanity and memory. Latter on in the future Iceen started to take over Simon's body. Finn, Jake, and Marceline went into Simon's mind and fought Iceen with the aid of two spirit fragments from Icten and Icily managed to kick him out of Simon's body. Iceen managed to recreate his body and tried to kill everyone. Simon now back to normal froze Iceen's body except for his head. Simon grabbed the frozen villain, flew into the sky, and threw the villain into the sun killing him.

"What do you want Iceen?!" Demanded Finn.

"Oh it's quite simple. I want to kill all of you! I will kill Simon and take back my crown and his body! I will escape from this accursed place and continue my glorious plan of conquering the universe!" Declared Iceen.

"Man this guy is still a crazy nut even after he's dead." Muttered Jake.

"Were not going to let you accomplish your insane goals!" Shouted Finn.

"Yeah!" Shouted Marceline.

"I will not let you use the crown or my body for your insane goals!" Shouted Simon.

"Very well then. I'll have my pets deal with you!" Said Iceen as he snapped his fingers.

The three monsters got ready to attack. The heroes prepared for battle.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Monsters

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 13 Monsters  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

The heroes and monster faced one another. The mantis charged forward and and slashed at Finn! Finn quickly rolled underneath the mantis legs and slashed at one of them! The Mantis screamed in pain and tried to stomp on him, but Finn was to quick. Marcleine took to the sky and slammed a kick into the mantis head! The mantis toppled over with a scream. Jake made himself bigger and charged at the centipede. Jake slammed his fist into the monster and knocked it to the ground. Simon faced off against the scorpion. He created an ice shield to defend himself against a swing from the scorpion's tail. The scorpion came forward with it's claws, grabbed Simon and started crushing him!

"Leave him alone!" Shouted Marcleine as she came down onto of the monster's head with a flying kick!

The monster screamed and let go of Simon. It tried to hit Marceline with it's stinger, but Jake appeared from behind and grabbed the stinger and kept it from moving. Finn charged froward and punched the monster in the eye! Simon shot an enormous ball of ice into the monster's face and knocked it to the ground. The heroes surveyed their work, when they suddenly heard someone clapping. They all looked up to see Iceen clapping.

"We'll done! You managed to best my pets, but this battle is far from over!" Said Iceen as he shot a blue beam of energy at his down monsters.

The monsters were dragged together and a giant blue sphere of ice surrounded them. The sphere glowed and started cracking! Then a new creature burst from the sphere! All the heroes stepped back in shock. The creature was as long as a centipede, but had the tail of a scorpion and on the front it had the claws of the scorpion, and the forelegs and upper body of a mantis.

"Behold my ice fusion magic! I can fuse any kind of creature now and make it stronger! Now prepare to die!" Laughed Iceen as the fusion monster charged forward!

Simon and Marceline took to the air, while Finn and Jake rolled out of the way of the charging monster. Finn charged forward and slashed at the monster's leg! This only seemed to annoy the monster. The monster let out an angry roar and slammed one of it's claws into Fin sending him flying! Jake made himself big and charged at the monster and punched it! The monster staggered back and roared angrily and hit Jake sending him flying! Marceline and Simon flew around the monster attacking it with ice balks and savage kicks. The monster swatted Marceline with it's tail and knocked Simon out of the air with one of it's forelegs. The two heroes slammed into the ground. They quickly regrouped with Finn and Jake behind a large rock while the monster looked for them.

"This isn't working we need a plan." Said Marceline.

Finn though for a moment.

"Ok I have an idea. Marceline you and me are going to distract the monster. Simon you and Jake are going to work on a special attack to defeat the monster. Simon your going to create a giant ice ball. Jake your going to stretch your body out and make a giant sling shot." Said Finn.

Everybody nodded in understanding and raced off to do their jobs. Simon went to work creating a giant ice ball, while Jake started to stretch himself out.

Finn and Marcleine charged at the monster.

"Hey ugly over here!" Shouted Finn.

The monster bent down and glared at Finn and charged forward! Marcleine flew out of the sky and slammed a kick into the monster's face making it stagger back. It glared at Marceline and tried to swat her with one of it's forelegs. Marceline flew out of the way to avoid the swing. Finn charged forward and got underneath the monster's long body and slashed it's underbelly! The monster screamed in pain and tried to stomp on Finn, but the hero rolled out of the way.

Simon had just finished creating the giant ice ball. It was about the same size as the monster.

"It's ready." He said to Jake.

Jake nodded as Simon pushed the ice ball with his wind powers towards Jake. Jake stretched his body some more and let go! He slammed his body into the ice ball and sent it flying towards the monster!

"Get out of the way!" Shouted Simon.

Finn and Marceline dived out of the way. The monster only had time to look up at the incoming ice ball! It's eyes widened as the ice ball slammed into it and sent it flying into a wall with a loud crash! The heroes walked in to observe their work, when the monster came out of the rumble looking in pretty bad shape. One of its claws was missing and there were cracks all over it's body. It let out an angry roar and charged froward. Marceline flew forward and delivered a powerful kick to the monster's head making more cracks appear on the monster's body and knocking it back! Jake charged forward and delivered a powerful punch to the monster's chest, making more cracks on it's body and knocking it back some more. Simon shot some ice balls at the monster and manged to knock one of it's forelegs off! Finn charged towards Jake, who threw him into the air and at the monster. Finn pulled out his sword and stabbed the monster in the head! The monster let out a roar as the red light in it's eyes went out and the monster fell to piece!

"We'll that was impressive! I suppose I should have expected that dumb beast to fail. I'll deal with you personally!" Shouted Iceen as he descended to the ground.

"Bring it on! We beat you once will beat you again!" Shouted Finn as he and the rest of the heroes took on fighting stances.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Ice Battle

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 14 Ice Battle  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

The heroes faced Iceen ready for battle.

"Before we begin. May I ask why you here in The Land of the Dead?" Asked Iceen.

"It's none of your business you freezing freak!" Declared Finn.

Iceen looked at Simon who was glancing at the Sphere of Spirits that was behind Iceen in the far distance. Iceen looked behind himself at the mystical object. He looked back at the heroes with an evil smile.

"Oh so your down here for that. I bet Simon wants to make some kind of peace with his old fiancée Betty." He said.

Simon gasped.

"Oh don't look at me like that Simon. Have you forgotten that I used to be inside your mind. I know everything about. Since we're such good friends let allow me to kill you so you'll be reunited with your love Betty." Said Iceen as he took some practice swings with his scythe.

Simon just glared at him.

"No I will not let you kill me! I know you just simply want the crown and my body to help you escape this place and conquer the universe! As much as I would like to be with Betty where she is I have family and friends here that I treasure and I love here!" Declared Simon.

"Oh what a pity. I would have given you a quick and merciful death. Now I'm going to take my sweet time killing you and everyone you hold dear!" Said Iceen as he rose into the air and started creating a snow storm.

Simon rose into the air and started creating his own snow storm. Ice, bones, and destroyed cars started flying around as the two warriors of ice went at one another!

"Come on we have to help him!" Shouted Finn as he and Jake jumped onto a flying block of ice and flew into the sky.

Marceline flew after them. The heroes made their way towards Iceen by jumping on various flying objects. Iceen saw them coming and shot a bunch of flying ice spikes at them! Finn pulled out his sword and deflected them away! Iceen used a gust of freezing wind to push several destroyed cars at Finn and Jake! Simon used his own ice powers to push several cars into Iceen's cars to stop them.

Iceen threw a flying saucer at the heroes! Marceline quickly swooped down and grabbed Finn and Jake! She carefully set them down on another flying car closer to Iceen. Finn leaped to another car and charged at Iceen with his sword. The villain raised his scythe and blocked Finn's attack. Jake jumped up and threw a punch at Iceen. A shield of ice appeared floating in front of Iccen and blocked the punch. Marceline came flying from above and punched Iceen in the face, sending him tumbling back through the air! Iceen regained control of himself and faced the heroes and glared at them. He released a enormous blast of cold freezing air and sent them flying!

Simon quickly caught them with a blast of air of his own. He put the heroes on a large block of flying ice. Iceen let out an angry shout and charged forward swinging his scythe! Finn blocked the swing with his sword. Jake stretched his leg around and kicked Iceen in the back making him stumble. Marcline came in from the side and punched him knocking him off balance. Finn stepped forward and delivered a powerful punch to Iceen's face knocking him off the block of ice! Iceen tumbled through the air as Simon appeared from above. Simon gather a large amount of cold air and formed a tiny cyclone. He slammed it into Iceen's chest sending him spinning towards the ground! Iceen screamed as he hit the ground with a tremendous loud thud! Simon used his powers to lower himself and his comrades to the ground. They walked towards the fallen Iceen. The villain staggered to his feet and glared at the heroes.

"Give it up Iceen you may have been a challenge when you were just fighting one or two of us, but now there's four of us! We work as a team and we care for one another. There's no way you can beat us!" Declared Finn.

Yeah you jerk!" Agreed Finn.

Iceen just looked at them all and burst out laughing.

"You fools may have a point. It's true that I might not be able to take you on by myself. Unfortunately for you I have my own comrades. Let me introduce them to you, or to be more precise let me reintroduce them to you!" Said Iceen as he banged the shaft of his scythe into the ground a couple of times.

At first nothing happened. Then two beams of light burst out of the ground as two figures rose out of the ground! The heroes gasped in shock. It was Despairo and Fight King!

"Were back!" Giggled Despairo wickedly.

"Ready for the next round?!" Asked Fight King as he cracked his neck.

"You see my dear heroes this fight is far from over!" Laughed Iccen with a creepy grin on his face.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Despair After Despair

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 15 Despair After Despair  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

The heroes looked at the two resurrected villains in shock.

"What the Glob is going on?! I know we already defeated you guys! We saw Despairo explode and we saw Fight King turn to dust!" Said Jake.

The villains laughed wickedly.

"You still haven't realized it yet haven't you?" Said Iceen.

"Your in The Land of the Dead! We're all dead!" Said Despairo.

"Here the dead have immortal bodies, so no matter how many times we fall in battle, we will simply rise again." Said Fight King.

"You can not win!" Laughed Iceen.

"It hopeless! Now fall into despair!" Laughed Despario.

"Or you can fight us till you finally die! Doesn't matter to us we prefer either!" Laughed Fight King.

Finn clenched his fist and glared at the villains.

"Will beat you guys again! It don't care if your bodies are immortal, were going to beat you guys as many times as it takes and were going to finish our journey!" Declared Finn.

The villains shared a look with one another and smiled wickedly at the heroes.

"I believe it's time for us to show you how out of your league you are." Said Iccen as he pointed his hands it the air and created a frozen sphere around himself and the other villains.

"Oh man what are they up to?!" Asked Jake.

"I think the villains are fusing together to creat one mega villain!" Shouted Finn.

The ice sphere started cracking as a figure burst out! All the heroes let out gasp of horror as the new villain emerged. It looked like something that walked out of some crazy nightmare! It was a mix up of all three villains. It stood over ten feet tall. The bottom half of the creature wore black and white jester hat and shoes. A imp like tail made out of ice rested by it's feet. The top half of the creature wore a blue robe with a black Greek mask of tragedy in the center of the creature's chest. It had two mini cross bows strapped to both it's arms. Two massive bat wings made out of ice sprouted from it's back. The head of the creature was a skull that was black red and blue. It had a pointed nose and beard. The creature had a red right eye and a left green eye. Above it's head floated something that looked like a mix between a crown and a jester's hat.

"We are Icespairight!" Declared the creature in a voice that sounded like a mix of all three villains.

"It's horrible!" Said Marceline.

"It's an atrocity!" Agreed Simon.

"Don't panic guys we can beat this!" Declared Finn.

Icespairight looked at the heroes one by one. He starred at Simon last.

"We have something special for you Simon. You've been a thorn in all our sides!"  
Declared Icespairight as he shot out one of his arms and grabbed Simon.

The villain took to the sky laughing.

"After him!" Shouted Marceline.

The heroes took off after them. Icespairight and Simon flew tothe Sphere of Spirits. The sphere was twenty feet tall and glowed white.

"What are you doing?!" Demanded Simon.

"Oh we're just going to reunite you with Betty and your going to face your ultimate despair!" Laughed Icespairight.

They landed near the sphere. The villain touched the sphere with Simon's face. The sphere glowed with intense light and then a glowing figure descended from the sky. As the figure reached the ground the Greek mask of tragedy spit out a massive glob of slimy liquid and hit the figure. The figure shudder and screamed as the liquid hit it. The liquid started merging with the figure until they were one. Simon gasped in shock. Before him was Betty! But it was not the Betty he remembered. This Betty was devoid of color, she had red eyes and wore a doctor jacket. Her face looked mean and angry. Icespairight set Simon on the ground.

"Go on and reconnect with you beloved Betty. Then you will suffer the ultimate despair!" He laughed.

Simon walked towards Betty.

"Betty it's me Simon." He said.

Betty looked at him and glared at him. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a scalpel and a bone saw.

"Simon you broke my heart and made me suffer! Now it's your turn to experience the pain I felt! She shouted as she charged forward waving her weapons!

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 I Forgive You

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 16 I Forgive You  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

Simon just stood and frozen shock as Betty charged at him weaving a scalpel and bone saw. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion. The blade of the bone saw glinted as Betty got closer and closer. The rest of the heroes arrived and saw what was happening.

"Simon!" Marceline shouted as she flew towards him.

She tackled him to the ground and just barely got him out of the way of the flying bone saw! They stood up and backed away from Betty. Marceline recognized her from Simon's pictures.

"Betty." Mumbled Simon.

Marceline glared at Icespairight, who was laughing insanely.

"What did you do to her?!" She demanded.

"Oh I just reminded her about how Simon left and how he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most. Now her anger has taken control over her! Now Simon shall face his ultimate despair! Being killed by the a person he loved! A person he failed!" Laughed Icespairight.

"Were going to stop you!" Shouted Finn.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't have anyone interfering with this little tragedy I'm putting on! Here's some play mates for you!" Said Icespairight as he started shooting out snow.

The snow started forming into human shapes wearing gladiator armor and faces of despair. The let out creepy cries and charged at Finn and Jake! Icespairight turned towards Simon and Marceline.

"I'm sorry my dear Marceline, but the script for this tragedy calls for Simon. You'll just have to sit this one out." He said as he froze Marceline's body except for her head. "Now Simon go and meet Betty's vengeance! We have a tragedy that must be done!"

Betty raised her her bone saw and scalpel. She charged forward. Simon just stood there frozen. It looked like he was just going to stand there and get killed!

"Simon! Father! Listen to me! What happened to you and Betty wasn't yours or her fault! She's being controlled! You have to reach the real Betty somehow!" Shouted Marceline.

"Silence! No talking from the audience! The only talking allowed are screams and cries of sorrow!" Shouted Icespairight as he shot out a glob of black slime and gagged Marceline.

Simon took Marceline's words in. He knew what he had to do. He calmly took of his crown and placed it back on the rope on his belt. He faced the charging Betty and started moving forward. Betty sliced at him with her scalpel and left a scar on his face that started bleeding! Simon didn't wince or cry out in pain. Betty raised her bone saw, but Simon grabbed her, dragged her in close and embraced her in a deep hug.

"Let me go!" Shouted Betty as she struggled to break free.

"Betty I've missed you so much! I just want to say that I'm sorry and that I forgive!" Said Simon as he kissed Betty on the lips.

Betty stopped struggling and dropped her weapons. The red left her eyes, color returned to her, and kindness and love appeared on her face. She looked down at herself confused.

"Simon I'm sorry! I've missed you so much!" Cried Betty as tears ran down her eyes.

"I've missed you to Betty!" Said Simon as they shared another kiss.

"THIS IS INCONCEIVABLE! ONE OF YOU SHOULD BE DEAD AND THE OTHER INSANE! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" Roared Icespairight as he advanced on the two reunited lovers.

Simon put Betty behind him to shield her.

"True love will conquer any despair!" Declared Simon.

Icespairight created an ice scythe and was fixing to swing it, when Marceline transformed into her giant bat form and broke free from her prison.

"I won't let you harm them!" She shouted as she slammed her fist into Icespairight's face.

Icespairight stagger back several steps.

"Same goes for use!" Shouted Finn as he destroyed the last monster with his sword.

"Yeah!" Shouted Jake.

"Fine you have all sealed your fate!" Shouted Icespairight as he got rid of his scythe and started forming a new weapon.

It looked like a cross between Fight King's giant golden sword, with one of Iceen's scythe blades sticking at the end it had an unhappy face on it.

"Prepare for oblivion!" Shouted Icespairight.

Simon turned to Betty.

"I have to help them beat this guy." He said as he put his crown back on his head.

"I know. Just be careful." Said Betty as she kissed Simon.

"I'll be back my princess." Said Simon as he created an ice barrier to protect Betty.  
He went to join the others for the final fight.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Final Battle

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 17 Final Battle  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

The heroes charged at Icespairight! Jake made himself giant, while Marceline transformed into her bat form. Jake came from the ground, while Marceline came from above. Icespairight leaped into the air using Jake as a springboard slamming him into the ground and viscously smashed Marceline out of the air! Marceline hit the ground with a thud turning back into her normal self. Finn leaped at Icespairight's back, but the imp tail whipped him out of the air and slammed him to the ground! Simon flew in the air and belted Icespairight with ice! The villain let out a massive gust of ice wind and sent Simon tumbling through the air! He then released a massive blast of black lighting from the mask on his chest sending Simon crashing to the ground! Icespairight looked at the down heroes in triumph.

"Ha! Give it up you fools! You don't have a chance against me! Now you just set there quietly so I can kill each and everyone of take your bodies and leave this place." He said.

All the heroes staggered to their feet. A look of determination and defiance in their eyes.

"Never!" declared Finn speaking for all of them.

"So be it! I'll was going to give you all a quick death, but now I'll take my sweet time with you all!" Shouted Icespairight.

Simon used his powers to creat a bunch of snow creatures. They charged at Icespairight, who lifted his arms and fired his mini cross bows at them! When the creatures managed to get close he slashed at them with his sword! While he was distracted with the snow creatures, Jake starched out one of his arms and wrapped it around Icespairight's legs. This made Icespairight become unbalanced. He waved his arms around trying to maintain his balance, while Marceline grabbed Finn and took to the air. She twirled around and threw him at Icespairight! Finn held up his fist as he slammed into Icespairight and sent them both tumbling to the ground! The remaining snow creatures and the rest of the heroes pounced on the the down villain and began to pound on him. The snow creatures pounded with their fist, Simon blasted ice chunks, Jake and Marceline pounded with their super strength, and Finn pounded with his own fist. They pounded Icespairight for a few minutes.

"Enough of this!" Shouted Icespairight as his body glowed with dark energy.  
He released a massive energy wave destroying the remaining snow creatures and sending the heroes flying. Icespairight stood up welding his sword.

"This ends now!" He shouted as he released a massive energy wave at the heroes!

They just barely had time to avoid the attack! The wave destroyed several mounds of bones and vehicles! Simon quickly made an ice mist to hide the heroes. Icespairight screamed angrily.

"That won't hide you for long he shouted as he started creating huge gust of wind with his wings and started blowing away the mist.

The heroes were hiding behind a mound of bones.

"What do we do?" Asked Jake.

"Hate to say it, but I don't think we can beat that fused freak." Said Marceline.

"Fused? Wait a minute I have an idea!" Shouted Finn. "Jake we need to form the Jake Suit."

Jake opened his mouth and Finn jumped right on it.

"Marceline can you twist and wrap your limps around Jake's limbs?" Asked Finn.  
"I'll give it a shot." She said as she stretched out her limbs and started wrapping them around Jakes.

Soon Jake had yellow grey limbs with Marceline riding on his back. Finn flexed the new muscles.

"I think were stronger now." He said.  
He turned to Simon.

"We need you to hop on our back and create us some ice armor." He said.

"Can do." Said Simon as he jumped onto the back and started creating ice armor.  
Soon the Jake suite was covered in armor similar to a knight.

"Lets show Icespairight are combined power." Said Finn as they raced out to fight the villain.

Icespairight looked at the new warrior in shock.

"So just because you think you combined, you think you stand a chance against me? Don't be absurd!" He laughed as he fired a crossbow arrow at them.

Finn just raised one of his arms and caught the arrow mere inches from his face! Icespairight just glared at him and fired more arrows at him. Finn moved his arms with lightning fast speed and swatted them all away.

"It's for some Fridjitzu!" Said Finn as he took a ninja stance and made a bunch of doubles of himself!

Icespairight fired his arrows at them destroying several them all! Soon there were no more Finns. Icespairight looked around confused.

"Where did they go?" He said.

Suddenly the ground beneath him started to shake and out shot Finn, who delivered a mighty uppercut to Icespairight's face! The villain went flying back as Finn threw a few shurikens at Icespairight and destroyed his crossbows.

"You'll pay for that!" Shouted Icespairight as he shot lighting out of his chest mask at Finn.

Finn formed a sword made out of ice and deflected the lightening away from him. The two forces charged at one another screaming war cries! The energy from their fight as their swords clashed against one another could be felt all over The Land of the Dead.

Death sensed the fight going on from his zen garden.

"It sounds like those heroes are in a great fight against the evil spirits I told them about." He said.

Three ghostly figures appeared a few feet behind Death.

"So you guys felt to huh?" Said Death.

"Yes. We're going to go help capture those evil spirits and put an end to the trouble they cause." Said one of the ghostly figures.

"Alright you go on a head. I'll catch up to you soon." Said Death as the three figures left his garden.

Back at the fight Finn and Icespairight were locked with one another. Icespairight slammed his knee into Finn's gut, but it proved ineffective against Finn's ice armor. Finn slammed his fist into Icespairight's chest and knocked him back. The villain let out a roar and took to the sky.

"Marceline." Said Finn.

Two giant bat wings sprouted from his back and he took flight. He soared towards Icespairight and the two of them continued their fight in the sky. They circled one another before charging each other.

"You can't beat me!" Shouted Icespairight at he slashed at Finn's face.

"Yes I can!" Shouted Finn as he dodged the slash and hit Icespairight with his sword handle sending Icespairight tumbling back.

Icespairight regained his altitude and flew back at Finn. The hero studied his enemy trying to find some kind of weakness. He didn't see any weak points on Icespairight's body he could use. He then took a closer look a Icespairight's sword. It looked powerful, but it was thin. One good whack would destroy it. Finn grabbed his own sword with both hands and charged forward! Icespairight raised his sword to defend himself. Finn swung forward with a mighty blow. There was a loud cracking sound followed by the sound of something shattering. Icespairight's sword was destroyed! The villain looked at his destroyed weapon in shock and disbelief. Finn sliced one of Icespairight's wings off and he went plummeting to the ground! However Icespairight's tail shot out and grabbed Finn's leg dragging him along with him!

"I'm not going to lose! Your going to die by my hands not the other way around!" Shouted Icespairight as he formed an ice scythe in one hand and an axe in the other.

Before he could bring either weapon down on Finn, the hero charged forward and thrusted his sword right into Icespairight's chest right through the mask on his chest!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Screamed Icespairight as he dropped his weapons and released his tail grip on Finn.

Finn pulled his sword out and watched as Icespairight hit the ground with a tremendous thud creating a huge crater. Finn landed on the the ground and all the heroes separated from one another. They all collapsed on the ground worn out.

"We did it." Said Finn.

The heroes cheered and just reseted.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 A Kindness From Death

A Journey For Love and Forgiveness  
Chapter 18 A Kindness From Death  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is just a story for fun.

The heroes laid on the ground resting. Betty ran over to Simon's.

"Are you alright?" She asked Simon.

"Were fine just tired." Said Simon.

The two of them embraced one another.

"It's great to see that your alright. You had me worried." Said Betty.

"I would climb mountains and fight armies just to make sure your my princess was safe." Said Simon as he kissed Betty.

The moment however was interrupted by a weird gross popping sound. Everyone turned to look at the crater were the body of Icespairight laid. The body was bubbling as it turned into slime and three figures emerged from the slime. It was Iceen, Despairo, and Fight King! The three villains were looking in pretty bad shape. They were covered in scars and bruises. There was a mad look in their eyes.

"You think you've won?! No you have not! We're still here! You barely have any energy left! We're going to kill you and take your bodies!" Shouted Iceen madly as created an ice dagger and waved it around.

"The fights not over! We're still able to stand!" Laughed Fight King as he waved his short sword in the air.

"Prepare to feel utter despair at our hands!" Laughed Despairo as he waved his staff.

The three villains staggered towards the heroes waving their weapons. The heroes just laid on the ground glaring at the oncoming villains to tired to do anything else. Suddenly three glowing beams of light slammed into the ground in front of the villains and sent them flying and creating a dust cloud. When the cloud cleared three figures stood before the villains.

Two males and one female. The female and the male looked like they were related. They wore blue clothes. They had light blue skin, light red eyes, and pointed noses. The other male looked like a knight complete with battle armor and a broadsword. Finn, Jake, Simon, and Marceline gasped. They knew who these people were.

The two with the blue skin were Icten and Icily. They had once been Iceen's children, but turned against his evil ways. The heroes had met their spirit fragments inside Simon's subconscious when they went on an adventure to free Simon's sanity from Iceen. They looked much older from last they saw them.

The knight was Leon Braveheart. He had been a great hero back in the Middle Ages. He had defeated Iceen when he tried to conquer Earth.

Iceen and his comrades staggered to their feet. He glared at the three new figures and recognized them.

"We'll if it isn't my traitorous children and that accursed knight! I will not be stop by you fools again!" Shouted Iceen.

"Your still the same war crazed conquer, after all these years." Said Leon.

"We hopped after all these years you would have learned and changed your ways." Said Iceten.

"Despite all you've done father we still care for you. Please stop this madness." Said Icily.

"Don't you talk down to me! I am Lord Iceen King of ice and snow! I will kill these mortals and take their bodies! I will bring a glorious new age upon the universe under my rule!" Shouted Iceen as he turned to his comrades. "Now Despairo and Fight King deal with them!" He ordered.

The two villains staggered forward. Iceten and Icily raised their hands and shot a frozen burst of energy at them! The villains fell to the ground with chains made out of ice wrapped around them.

"Father this is your last warning surrender or else." Said Icten.  
Icily turned to Leon.

"Please let us deal with our father." She said.

"By all means his yours." Said Leon.

"Oh what you two weaklings are going to fight me! Don't be absurd! Even in the weaken state I'm in I'm more then a match for you!" Shouted Iceen as he charged forward with his dagger!

Iceten and Icily grasped each others hand. The pointed their other hand at their charging father. A spinning cyclone appeared in front of them.

"Cyclone Spear!" They shouted as they released the attack.

The cyclone slammed into Iceen! His eyes bulged out in pain and surprise as he was sent spinning through the air and smashed right into a mound of bones! He fell to the ground dazed. The heroes starred in amazement at the attack.

"Nice job." Said Death as he suddenly appeared carrying his hoe and strolling up to the heroes.

He glanced at the heroes and shot a golden light at them. In a matter of seconds their bodies were completely healed!

"Your heroes did a good job dealing with those three. If it was fought in the land of the living you would be the victors and the villains would have ended up back in The Land of the Dead." Said Death as he glanced at the heroes. His eyes landed on Simon and Betty. It looks like you found what you were looking for. You know I'm in rather good mood today and what you heroes did here today really helped me out, so I'm going let you take on an extra passenger for your return trip."

"You mean me?" Asked Betty confused.

"Yes you. I've seen the love you two share for one another. It would be a shame to separate the two of you after you just been reunited. I'm a compassionate guy, so I'll allow you to go on back to the word of the living. However you will not grow old and die. I sense the magic in Simon as changed him so he can not age. I will allow you not to age either. That way you can both live a long happy life together." Said Death.

"Thank you." Said Betty and Simon together.

"Your welcome. As for you three." Said Death as he turned to face the villains who were all tied up with ice chains. "You there are being sent to the Spirit Prison for your crimes." Said Death as he stomped his hoe into the ground.

A portal showing a prison appeared in front of the villains.

"I'm destined to rule the universe! I will not be thrown in some kind of prison!" Shouted Iceen.

"Hey Death you want a fight? If I win you let us go. If you win we go to the prison." Said Fight King as he tried to bargain their way to freedom.

"This isn't the kind of despair I like!" Wailed Despairo.

The three villains were sucked into the portal screaming! The portal disappeared. Death stomped his hoe into the ground again and opened a portal to Ooo.

"Thanks for everything Death." Said Finn.

"Your welcome. Come by for a visit any time. I enjoy the company." Said Death as he Leon, Iceten, and Icily waved goodbye to the heroes.

The heroes waved back as they entered the portal. They found themselves in the land of Ooo. It was night time.

"So Betty are you ready to start over in this new world?" Asked Simon.

"If I'm with you I'll always be ready." Said Betty as she kissed Simon on the check.

"We'll first allow me to introduce you to my adoptive daughter Marceline or just Marcy for short." Said Simon as he indicted Marceline.

Marceline stepped forward.

"Hi Betty I'm Marceline. Simon protected me and raised me as a kid. He told me a lot about you. Is it alright that I call you mom?" Said Marceline.

Betty felt tears roll down her eyes.

"Yes you can call me mom." She said as she embraced Marceline.

Simon joined in on the embrace. It was a tender moment. Finn and Jake just smiled at the hugging family and waved goodbye. The family waved goodbye to them back. Marceline smiled at her two new parents. It had been so long since she had two parents. She just felt a great sense of joy and happiness. She finally had a family again. Simon and Betty smiled at one another. Simon reached into his pocket and gave Betty her engagement ring. She smiled and put it on. Betty looked at her new daughter with joy. She was a mother now and she was reunited with the man she loved many years ago. They all grabbed each others hands and walked off into the night towards Marceline's house. It was a beautiful night full of love.

The new family lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
